Kiriko Matsumoto
Kiriko Matsumoto (キリコ松本, Matsumoto Kiriko) is an Exiled Shinigami that was banished after trying to kill her cousin Rangiku Matsumoto several times. Although, she succeded on poisoning her relative, Kiriko's plan was quickly discovered and thwarted, leading to Kiriko's eventual arrest and imprisonment. During her arraignment, Kiriko was noticed by a shadowy figure who sent her a message stating "Don't worry about being a caged bird for too long, the Great Garuda will allow you to spread your wings once more." Before the procedure if removing her Shinigami powers could take place, Kiriko met Sena Kyosai, who revealed himself to be the shadowy figure who sent the message, and was able to escape from her holdng cell along with Hoshi Ninsei. Although Hoshi decided not to travel with them and departed to the World of the Living, Kiriko escaped to Kohai Tochi, where she joined the Collective Vices under Sena's faction. She is currently awaiting the chance to enact revenge on the entirety of Soul Society by murdering all those "produced through love" and is set to appear in an upcoming Bleach Storyline. Appearance Kiriko has a well proportioned figure. She is very tall and slender with long black hair, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue hair that flows down past the small of her back, as well as long eyelashes. Usually, Kiriko wears a revealing red blouse that often allows hrer to flaunt much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs. The sarong itself is adorned with an elaborate the green symbol of several snakes seemingly surrounding what appears to be a sunflower. Kiriko can also be seen with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking soldiers in the World of the Living as well as bright red high heel pumps. Kiriko is known for her various outfits as more often than not she is seen changing her attire to fit a situation. Fo example, during her escape she wore a long black qipao with a golden plant design unning along its hemline, giving her the appearance of a walking apparition. Another time Kiriko changed what she was wearing was when she decided to actually join Sena. She began wearing a large cloak that resembled a pair of burned crows wings by the way it draped over her tall body, even forming that worked as a dress. Before entering battle, Kirino usually sports a qipao with a hooded cloak which she uses as cover until she truly reveals her battle attire. During battles that she knew of in advance, Kiriko often wears a purple dress with a similar symbol to that of the one found on her sarong and matching purple high heel pumps. However, with all of her outfits, Kiriko has worn a pair of golden earrings that look like snakes and high-heeled shoes; her attire is also adorned with the aforementioned elaborate symbol. Personality Despite her being a member of the infamous Collective Vices, Kiriko is depicted as a high class lady. Kiriko is often noticed as stoic, except when insulting others. This is best shown when she uses her beauty as a weapon. Because of her beauty and strength, she has grown immune to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous and spoiled, used to having her own way and she can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her. Kiriko is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Sena, despite not even being the leader herself. She is generally overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. She has also shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. She also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. When going shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on stuff, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. Kiriko doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing for fun. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Manipulator: Hakuda Combatant: Instead of the typical hand-to hand attacks one would usually associate with Hakuda, Kiriko seems to prefer kicking-based attacks, even when blocking an opponent. She is capable of rendering several opponents unconcious with the power of her kicks and even can seal an opponent's spiritual energy for a brief period of time, upon hitting certain locations. It is later discovered that she was teacher of Kyodaina Uzumaki and taught her several techniques that are later taught to Rozalia Meitzen. Flash Steps User: Kido User: Zanpakuto Kataomoi (片思い, Unrequited Love) Shikai: : Shikai Special Ability: Kataomoi special abilty revolves around the creation and manipulation of special pheromones as well as the ability to psychically manipulate her own pheromones and the pheromones of others for her own purposes. The pheromones that she produces can manipulate various aspects of a person such as body temperature, pigmentation, growth, gender, and even emotional state. These pheromones can also be used to greatly increase a persons battle capabilites through healing and energizing. By turning the tip of her blade into a syringe and stabbing a person, Kiriko is able to inject these pheromones directly into their body and change the person on a genetic level to whatever she desires. She can control emotions through the use of emitted pheromones and is able to induce a variety of emotional and physical responses, including fear, anger, lust, calmness, and happiness; resulting in her being dangerous in a large field of enemies. With this ability, Kiriko is capable of releasing pheromones that do everything from inducing attraction between her opponents all the way to exuding amounts of pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds toward her. These pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility. Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory, causing her opponents to feel the compulsion to not go near her, or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow in order to find her. Kiriko's pheromones may even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick. She can also issue a gas that makes those who inhale it more prone to seduction or suggestions. The victims are still in control of their consciousness, but have weakened discipline. The final and most frightening aspect of her zanpakuto is that the pheromones can not be dodged as the opponent naturally gives them off and Kiriko is free to manipulate them as she pleases and send them back to the opponent by following the trail they left in their wake. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Residents Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Collective Vices